A Wish Come True
by Jayson Deare
Summary: This is a crossover of Evangelion and Macross. It's about Kensuke becoming a VF pilot and stuff
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok well I know I usually write simply Eva fics and lemons but I just had this idea in my head ever since I started What The Hell Happened to Neon Genesis Evangelion. I have not been able to get it out of my head since then. So I figured it was time to write it. The fic is a Macross/Eva crossover. I'm not sure where everything falls in on the Macross chronology sometime after 7 I believe. This takes place after the attack of the 5th angel. So please insert standard disclaimers here. Don't own Eva, don't own Macross. Just write them. The Macross characters are all mine the Eva ones are not. Oh and if anyone has played VF-X that is what the ship looks like that except it can launch more fighters at once. The Zentraedi ship is one of their largest cruiser. Visit My homepage at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Subway/9523/episode With out further ado the fic. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A Wish Come True Chapter 1 

The Valhalla-3 cruised through space in hot pursuit of the Zentraedi warship. This was the firs Zentraedi warship that had been encountered in decades. The Earth had not encountered hostile Zentraedi in many years. Now they had to stop this ship from fleeing so they could find the rest of the Zentraedi fleet. The Valhalla was rapidly gaining on the Zentraedi ship but it was still not in firing range. The captain sat in her chair on the bridge and was getting anxious because soon the Zentraedi would be able to execute a hyperspace fold. 

"How much longer till we are in firing range lieutenant?" asks Captain Norika 

"We should be in firing range in approximately 1 minute Captain." replies lieutenant Kisagiri 

"How long till the Zentraedi will be able to execute a hyperspace fold?" asks Captain Norika 

"In 1 minute 30 seconds Captain." answers lieutenant Berrian 

"Shit that only gives us 30 seconds to take them out." thinks Norika 

"Bring all guns to bear on their engine systems now. I want those things targeted. Then open fire when we are in firing range." 

30 seconds later the Valhalla open up with a huge barrage of fire on the fleeing Zentraedi ship. they score few key hits on the engines but the Zentraedi are still going to make the hyperspace fold jump. The hits on the engines have damaged the Zentraedi engine a little and have bought the Valhalla a little more time. 

"Helm bring us right next to the Zentraedi I wanna be brought along with them when they jump." says Norika 

"Is that advisable captain? asks Kisagiri 

"No it's not but unfortunately we don't have a choice." answers Norika 

The Valhalla moves into the range of the Zentraedi's fold. except there is something different about this fold. As it encases both ships lieutenant Berrian gets alarming reading. "Captain I am detecting rips and distortions along the space time continuum. There are also rips according along spaces dimensional fabric. I am recording all of these reading because if the instruments are right then we are going to another dimension." 

"I knew this was a bad idea." thinks Kisagiri. 

Then they are gone. both ships vanish completely form the this universe. The crew on the bridge are jerked and thrown about in this maze of colors and weird tunnels that throw the ship all about. then it all stops. The Valhalla is thrown out of the rift and is in a strange new place. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv HQ 

It's just another day at the NERV base. Then entire bridge crew is relaxing since there are no threats or anything to worry about today. There job isn't so bad especially when they just get to relax instead of work there buts off all day. But this isn't going to be one of those days. Suddenly all of the alarms are flashing. Instantly everyone snaps to and is checking there computers. 

"Sir we have just detected 2 unidentified objects of large mass in orbit." says Makoto 

"Could they be the next 2 angels?" asks Fuyutski 

"Sir the magi say that they are metallic objects." answers Shigeru 

"I want a visual of the2 targets now." says Commander Ikari 

Shigeru brings up the 2 targets. They are each on opposite sides of the planet. One of the object is sleek and black. The other is green and sort of looks organic but it definitely isn't. The black one looks like it could have been human designed and the green one definitely looked alien. 

"I want a close up of each object." says Commander Ikari 

Shigeru has the observation satellites move in on each object. There are no visible markings on the Green ship they can just see the outlines of where windows and things might be. But on the black ship on maximum magnification they can se marking as well. At the very front end of the ship they can read the word Valhalla-3. Everyone is shocked to see this word in English. 

"Gendo what could this mean?" whispers Fuyutski 

"I don't know" Gendo whispers back. 

Then suddenly another alarm goes off. 

"Sir I am detecting 12 target descending from the Green ship. They appear to be descending on our position!" shouts Makoto 

"Summon the pilots at once." says Gendo. 

"Yes sir" says Maya 

"I want them ready to combat this new enemy as far away form the city as they can. Get Captain Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi here at once and prepare the city for combat. Also contact the UN and notify them of this threat." says Ikari 

"Yes sir." answers the bridge crew 

"Just who and what are we dealing with?" wonders Fuyutski --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Valhalla-3 

The crew had been badly tossed around but no one had been hurt. 

"Status report." says Norika 

"All systems are ok." replies lieutenant Berrian 

"Well that's a relief." says Kisagiri 

"Is the Zentraedi ship anywhere near us?" asks Norika 

"No sir it is on the other side of the planet." says Berrian 

"That's good because we can't attack the Zentraedi with the ship anymore it's our only ticket home." says Norika 

"What is our current position lieutenant?" asks Kisagiri 

"According to our instruments we have definitely broken through the dimensional fabric. And our exact location is earth and the year is 2015." says Lieutenant Berrian 

"Amazing, this looks nothing like the way our Earth did according to the history records. Have you been able to make contact with anyone on Earth yet ?" asks Norika 

"No sir. We don't know there come frequencies at all." replies Lieutenant Berrian 

"We must make contact somehow." says Norika 

"Captain I am detecting 30 Zentraedi Power Armor suits descending down to the nation of Japan." says Kisagiri 

"Scramble Skull squadron they are to assist the Japanese military in anyway they can. Looks like this is how we will make contact. I want then to use the new stealth mode so as not to cause a stir" --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Valhalla fighter bay 

Kenshin Ichijo the leader of Skull squadron walked towards his VF-19 Valkyrie fighter. His whole family had been fighter pilots for as long as he could remember. In fact his relative that had started the tradition Hikaru had also commanded Skull Squadron. Now it seemed that he had inherited it. As he was walking he looked over at his best friend Rick Sterling who's ancestor Max had also been in Skull Squadron. 

"You ready to bust some Zentraedi heads?" asks Rick 

"Yeah just like our ancestors did, eh Rick." says Kenshin 

"Yep just like that." 

The 2 hot shot fighter pilots jumped into their fighters and powered them up. 

"All fighters report in." says Kenshin 

Kenshin gets an all systems go from all 12 fighters. The 12 VF-19 launch form the Valhalla 3 and descend to meet the Zentraedi attackers. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Just outside Tokyo-3 

Kensuke sat on the mountain top which over looked the area. He had hacked into his dad's computer and discovered that the Evangelions were going to be here so he decide to come and tape the action. God how much he wished he as an Eva pilot. It wasn't fare. Shinji who didn't even want to be a pilot was one. Well at least he would be able to record this battle. 

Shinji sat nervously in Evangelion Unit-01. He had no idea what was going on in fact none of the pilots did. They had spent the last hour trying to figure out why they were here. The most that they had gotten out of Misato was that they were there to defend against a new threat. 

"Boy this is really boring and we sill don't know what we are dealing with." remarks Asuka 

"Look." says Rei 

The 3 kids look up and see 30 shiny things in the sky. Kensuke see this as well and starts to tape it. 

"All right prepare to make contact with the unidentified craft. Don't fire unless fired upon." says Misato over the comn system. 

"Uhh Misato are you sure were safe sitting out in the open like this?" asks Shinji 

"Of course you are." replies Misato 

"How can you be sure?" asks Shinji 

Misato gets this vacant look 

"Uhh well it'll take them 5 more minutes to get down there and judging by there weapons they should not be able to shot that far." answers Misato 

Right after she said that blue laser beams come down on the pilots blowing up the terrain left and right. Luckily them all miss the pilots. 

"Good research there Misato." remarks Asuka 

"Ohh shut up!" shouts Misato. 

The 3 Evas take out their rifles and run since another barrage of laser fire comes down at them. 

"Why are we running, shouldn't our AT-Fields protect us from there weapons?" wonders Asuka 

"We have no idea what type of effect these weapons will have on your AT-Fields so just keep avoiding the attacks till you can shoot back." answers Ritsuko 

The game of Eva dodging attacks goes on for about another minute then the 30 Zentraedi power armors are within range. Unit-01 fires a barrage at one of the targets and successfully destroys it. 

"Good work Shinji. Now we know our weapons can hurt them. Asuka, Rei fire back" says Misato 

The 2 girls let lose a barrage which fell 2 more enemies but they are still outnumbered badly. and the Enemy can fly. the enemy shoots back and all of the Evas are hit but there AT-Fields protect them form the attack. Then suddenly the AT-Fields are gone. 

"What my AT-Field is gone." says Asuka confused 

"Mine is as well." says Rei 

"So is mine" adds Shinji "Retreat!" shouts Misato 

"I will not retreat Misato. If we fall then Tokyo-3 falls." says Asuka 

"I'm staying to." says Shinji 

"I will stay as well." says Rei 

Misato and everyone in the command center is shocked to see the pilots refusing orders and sacrificing there lives for Tokyo-3. It has everyone completely blown away. 

"Doctor Akagi find a way to restore the Evas AT-Fields." says Commander Ikari 

"Yes." replies Doctor Akagi 

On the battlefield it looks hopeless for the Eva pilots Kensuke sat on the mountain top recording his friends last battle most likely. The enemy was simply to powerful for them. Their Evas had become battle scared in the last 2 minutes and they had only taken out 7 enemies in total. The 3 Evas were completely surrounded when suddenly. Kensuke sees a glint of metal coming in towards the fight. Then he sees a large number of missiles fly towards his friends attacker and blow them up. 

The 12 VF-19s streak over head taking out 10 of the Zentraedi power armors. 

Kenshin broadcasts over an open frequency, "We are Skull Squadron attached to the U.N. Spacy craft Valhalla-3 we are here to help you." 

"Thanks." replies Misato. 

"Rick get those 3 mechs outa here." says Kenshin 

"Roger, Skull-3 and 4 your with me." replies Max 

The 3 VF 19's convert to gearwalk mode then Convert to Batroid mode to help the Evas off the battle filed while Kenshin and the other Valkyries pursue the fleeing Zentraedi. The 3 VFs in Batroid mode carried the Evas to recovery shoots. 

The Entire Bridge Crew was awed at what had just happened. 

"We need some explanations." mutters Misato 

Then Kenshin send out another general broadcast. 

"The Zentraedi forces have been destroyed, is there some place we could meet?" asks Kenshin 

"Yes meet me on the outskirts of the city in 5 minutes." says Ikari 

"I'll see you there." replies Kenshin 

The screen goes dark. 

"Fuyutksi you are in command till I return. Doctor Akagi see to the pilots and Captain Katsuragi come with me." says Ikari. 

Everyone bustles off to do their tasks but they are all baffled by what they had just seen transforming fighter with a lot of firepower. But just where the hell were they from and how did they know who the enemy was. 

Skull Squad is on route to the rendezvous point 

"Kenshin with lost Tyler I saw his fighter crash and take out a Zentraedi ship." says Rick 

"Damns why is it that good people die." says Kenshin 

"I don't know buddy I don't know." says Max ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) The battlefield 

Kensuke had recorded the entire battle it was awesome. Those new fighters were the most amazing things he had eve seen. he could not believe how cool they were. he was no longer on the mountain top he had seen one of the fighter go down. And he was running over to see it's wreckage. When he got there he was surprised to see no wreckage at all the fighter was in it half man, half fighter mode on the ground. Nothing was wrong with it except the canopy was completely shot. The pilot lay on the ground in the wood next to his fighter he was full of shards of glass. Kensuke runs over to the pilot. He is barely alive 

"Don't worry we'll get you to a hospital." says Kensuke 

"It's to late for me, here." says the pilot he hands Kensuke his helmet and an electronic notepad. 

"This will tell you how to repair my fighter and use it. Fix it take it up to the Valhalla-3 on autopilot let them know what happened to me and kill those Zentraedi bastards." says the pilot 

Those were his last words. The guys head rolls back and he slips into death's cold embrace. Kensuke looked at the stuff he hand been give and decided he would do as the pilot asked. Kensuke went down to the nearest bus stop he needed a tent and some food he had a lot of work ahead of him. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) The Outskirts 

11 VF-19's were landed on the ground awaiting the arrival of The Nerv hoverjet. a few minutes late the VTOL craft landed amongst the 11 craft which were parked in Gearwalk form. Kenshin and Rick walk up to Commander Ikari and Misato. 

"Hello I am Kenshin Ichijo, commander of Skull Squadron, this is my second in command Rick Sterling." says Kenshin 

"I am Gendo Ikari commander of NERV. This is our operations director Misato Katsuragi." says Gendo 

"Nice to meet you we have a lot to talk about." says Kenshin 

To be Continued......... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Well it's done hope you guys like it. Don't have much to say except the next part will be awhile since I have to work on What The Hell, Eva4047,The EvaLeSs OAV and SDAT clash. So it will be awhile I just had to start to fic. It won't be a long 3 to 4 parts I believe. E-mail me with C&C a Eva_Unit_12@hotmail.com. See you on the flipside 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Well I am back again writing my fic A Wish Come True I Hope you all enjoyed the last part I had a great time writing it. Thanks to all my friends for helping me with all my other projects especially Anthony Dantuono and Kaoru Nagisa. Read their series A World Twisted and EvaLeSs. Anthony also wrote the saga continues so check it out. Also thanks to everyone that has helped me out with my other Series A-I-Bus and Doctor Suekeichi Kaiton read their stories as well. Also check out Alain Gravel's the one I love is and All of Axel Terizaki's fics. Everyone insert the usual disclaimer. All of the new characters in this are mine the rest aren't. Don't own Macross or Evangelion. Just write them. There will be a lot more of Kensuke in this one for all you Kensuke fans. Now on with the story ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A Wish Come True Chapter 2 

" I understand that we have a lot to talk about Mr. Ichijo would you and your second in command please step inside my VTOL. There is a secure place where we can talk." said Gendo 

The 4 people walked into the NERV VTOL aircraft 

"Thank you for your time commander." said Kenshin 

"No problem lieutenant. Now what is it you wish to discuss?" asked Ikari 

"Well I am here to explain our presence in you universe and the assistance we will offer you." said Kenshin 

"That is most Generous of your Captain Mr. Kenshin." said Ikari 

"We offer you as much assistance as we can in dealing with the Zentraedi threat which you now have. We arrived here through a tear is space and time which was created by the Zentraedi fold drives and now we are here. Unfortunately we can't engage the Zentraedi ship in orbit an they can't engage us because the big ships are our ticket home. And we need to capture the Zentraedi ship since it is responsible in bringing us here." said Kenshin 

"We also have information about the Zentraedi and there weapon systems. We noticed that you had Mecha units and we have some weapons schematics which may help you to destroy the Zentraedi and any other threat you encounter." added Max 

"Your help is greatly appreciated since you have helped us out this much it is only fair to explain to you the reason our Mechs were created and some of there defensive and offensive weaponry. I will allow Major Katsuragi to explain the creation of the Evangelions to you." said Ikari 

" Very well the Evas were created to....." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) In the woods 

Kensuke had just barely arrived back from his house he had all the tools he would need to repair the ship he hoped. He went to work. He used the repair manual given to him be the now deceased pilot to show him how to fix the ship. He connected the wielder he had to the ships power source. He saw the saw the damaged Canopy and set to work. He used to welder to heat the metal frame and Kensuke knocked the frame all back into shape. He tested the frame and found out it was not sturdy at all and would not be able to withstand the pressure of space travel. Kensuke then got the metal garters that he had taken from his dad's work. He could not tell what type of Metal the garters were made out off. Since his dad worked at Nerv they could be some low grade Eva pats or rejects anyway they should do the trick. Kensuke spent about 3 hours welding the metal garters into the same shape as the canopy ones. He was just lucky that both of the metals seemed to be weightless or else he would not have been able to repair the craft at all Now that he had the cockpit frame built all he needed was to get the plasteel sheets or whatever the pilot had called them from the storage compartment. Kensuke looked at the pad. Which explained how to reattach the plastel pieces. Kensuke set to work and after about a whole days worth of work the Canopy was repaired. Kensuke got the spare flight suit and helmet from the storage compartment. He had the explanations on how to fly this thing but he was not sure he could fly the thing. 

"Ok now how do we get this thing of the ground." said Kensuke 

Kensuke looked down at the pad that the pilot had given him. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) 

Kenshin and Rick had been in the VTOL for awhile sharing histories and information about there worlds for hours. Nerv pledged to help the Valhalla and her crew battle the Zentraedi and get home any way they could. In turn Kenshin has pledged his ships help in battling the Angels. They had been discussing terms and exchanging knowledge but the main part of the discussion was on how to make the Evangelion AT-Fields immune to the Zentraedi weapons. So far nothing they could think of could explain it. Kenshin had then suggested that the Valhalla's science officer come down and meet with Doctor Akagi to discuss it. The rest of the meeting was spend discussing the Valhalla's situation and the history of the Zentraedi. The discussion was going to continue since they had barely began comparing the Zentraedi to the Angels. 

"Kenshin come in." said Lieutenant Kiran Ozaki 

"Excuse me a moment commander." said Kenshin 

"By all means Mr. Ichijo." said Gendo 

Kenshin got up and walked to the corner of the room 

"I'm here." said Kenshin 

"We just got a signal from the Valhalla a large force of Zentraedi are heading to intercept them right now." said Kiran 

"All right power up the fighters I want you guys up there now Rick and I will be along shortly." said Kenshin 

Kenshin walked back to the meeting table 

"I'm afraid I must go commander I will return but the Zentraedi are about to attack the Valhalla and since I am the commander of the ships elite fighter squadron we need to be there. Good day Commander." said Kenshin 

"I understand. I look forward to speaking to you again. Good day." said Gendo 

Kenshin and Rick rushed out of the room got into there VF-19's and they were on there way the join the rest of Skull Squadron 

"We are going to need al the help we can get on this one aren't we?" asked Rick 

"Oh Yes we are." said Kenshin 

"Damn we really could use Tyler then couldn't we." said Rick 

"Yes we could but we can mourn dead comrades later right now it's time to stop anymore from dying." said Kenshin 

The 2 Valkyries shot into space at full speed quickly catching up with the rest of their squadron. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) The VTOL 

Major Katsuragi had observed the whole conversation with Kenshin she did not like it one bit the commander had been way to nice she was going to have to watch out on this one. She would have to speak with Kenshin privately and warn him of the commanders tendency to betray his friends. Major Katsuragi took a seat as the VTOL took off and returned to NERV -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) The Woods 

Kensuke sat in the cockpit of the Valkyrie. He had gotten the ship up and running. The ship was powered and ready to go. except he could not figure out how to get it off the ground. He understood how to fly the ship since he had played so many of the flight sim games. He could recognize the flight stick what the throttle was and all that. the only thing that had him completely baffled was the transformation. Then he heard signal. Over the communication system. 

"This is the Valhalla3 to skull squadron we need you up here boys a large group of Zentraedi power armors and battle pods are heading our way we need you now." 

Zentraedi thought Kensuke so that was the name of the people who tried to kill his friends. Kensuke puts his arm down on a lever and rest his head on top of it. The weight from his head knock his arm off and it hits a button. lights flash and it says engine restart activated. Next thing he knew the Fighter was hovering off the ground. Great just how was he going to move this thing. An now he knew the throttle. He hit the throttle and the engines flared lifting the VF-19 in gearwalk from the ground. 

"This is so cool. These things are even cooler then Evas!" exclaimed Kensuke 

Now how was he going to make it move forward. He pushed forward on the control handle. The jet shot forward. He was hovering over the trees. 

"Wo ho!" screamed Kensuke 

Kensuke went the hit the throttle lever but he accidentally hit another lever. The ship moved. the next thing Kensuke knew he was in the belly of the fighter and it was a huge giant robot with a gun in its hand 

"This is way cool way till I tell Shinji and Touji about this." said Kensuke 

He hit the lever again and he was in a fast moving fighter jet. he then remembered that there were people that needed his help. But how could he someone with no combat experience or training help them. He admires Shinji and the other Eva pilots. Shinji had gone into battle without any training. Besides he had flown similar things in the arcades it was not to hard. He had also played may Mech simulations also. He could do it. He had to do it. H promised he would report the pilots death and what exactly had happened. he would not fall. Kensuke brought the fighter around in a hard turn and it sped off towards outer space. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Valhalla-3 

A glaug officers pod exploded as Rick Sterling's barrage of fire hits it. Moments later Rick occupied the space where the pod was. All round him guns were firing. Rick flew in close to the Valhalla to give it some help. 2 Zentraedi male power armors landed on the ship and were shooting at the Mac 2 Destroids. Rick launched a barrage of missiles and the suits exploded. 

"Nice shooting." said Kiran then the speakers go blank as Koran's VF-19 is only a ball of fire. 

"Damn we lost another one." said Kenshin. 

"I'm not sure we are going to make it through this one Kenshin. We have everything out here from VF-1x's to our VF-19's and we are still losing." said Rick 

"Its only because they outnumber us. We need to find away to draw them away form the ship. We can beat them at long range and close range attacks. except at close range their numbers mater." said Kenshin 

"So what is your plane?." asked Rick 

"We draw them away from the battle by heading toward there mother ship." said Kenshin 

"Sounds good to me. Skull Squadron form up on me we are going to try to lead some of the Zentraedi away from the battle." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Bridge of the Valhalla-3 

"Report lieutenant." shouted Captain Norika 

"The fight is not going good Captain all of the VF-1X squadrons accept for one have been destroyed." said lieutenant Berrian 

"We need a plan and quickly. We under estimated the strength of the attack the Zentraedi would launch and now were screwed." said Norika 

"Captain I just got a report from lieutenant Ichijo. He is going to try to lead the Zentraedi away. Then we can open up with long range weapons and fighters can use there long range missiles." said lieutenant Kisagiri 

"Tell lieutenant Ichijo to draw them un front of the craft we will use the main gun on them." said Norika 

"Aye sir." said Kisagiri 

"Sir," said Berrian. "Lieutenant Ichijo has not implemented his plan yet and a 30 Zentraedi battle pad have broken off there attack and are returning to there ship. 

"Any idea why lieutenant?" asked Norika 

"I am detecting a lone VF-19 near the Zentraedi ship. the VF-19's signal tell me it belong to flight officer Tyler." said Berrian 

"Contact Tyler find out just what the hell he thinks he's doing." said Kisagiri -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Zentraedi Ship. 

Kensuke was close to the ship. Unfortunately for him it was the wrong ship. 

"Shit!" shouted Kensuke 

"Lieutenant Tyler, just what in the hell do you think you are doing." said a voice over the comn system 

"Tyler is dead. My name is Kensuke Aida. He asked me to return this fighter to you. It was his last wish." said Kensuke 

Lieutenant Berrian was shocked to hear this 

"Captain we have a problem the pilot of the fighter is a civilian from earth." said Berrian 

"Just how in the hell did he get Tyler's' access codes then!" shouted Norika 

The Valhalla-3 lurched and the captain stumbled around the bridge 

"Captain I have an idea. If we can get lieutenant Kenshin's force over to the Zentraedi ship they may be able to lure most of the attacking craft away." sais Kisagiri 

"Good plan lieutenant have Kenshin;s force engage the 30 ship returning to there craft then I want them to engage the Zentraedi ship and to draw as many ships away as they can." said Captain Norika 

"What about Kensuke the civilian." said Berrian 

"Order Rick Sterling to meet up with him they will start the attack on the Zentraedi ship." said Norika 

"Sir do we have the right to put a civilian in danger." said Berrian 

"This is a kill or be killed situation lieutenant and we need all the help we can get. That includes every fighter." said Norika 

"Yes sir I am transmitting the orders now." said Berrian as the Valhalla-03 lurched under fire once again. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Zentraedi ship 

Kensuke had received his orders and now he was just waiting for his wingman to arrive. off in the distance he could se brilliant flashes of light as a battle raged. 

Rick had to get to Kensuke but the but the battle pods were in his wait preventing him form getting through. They had jumped on the skull right after they had received there orders. Mac fired another barrage of Missiles and took out 3 more battle pods. 

"Rick my friend I have bad news we have more Zentraedi ships closing on us in fact all of them and The captain had ordered the rest of the fighters to return." said Kenshin 

"But that's suicide said Kenshin that's like 80 battle pod and 20 power armors for us to deal with. And what there are only ten of us left!" Shouted Rick 

"We need to punch a hole in the battle pods that are surrounding us then we need to execute a fold using the fold drives. To destination is the moon. All except for you and me that is we are to proceed and meet up with Kensuke so that the Zentraedi force will still follow us. once they have been eliminated by the Valhalla we are to meet up with the rest of the Skulls and await refueling" said Kenshin 

"This is insane!" exclaimed Rick 

"I know it is. All skull fighters launch missiles we need to get out of here." a barrage of over a hundred missiles leapt out at the Zentraedi and destroyed all of the remaining battle pods. * of the Skull fighters made the fold jump and the other 2 proceeded at high sped to the Zentraedi ship with a hundred other following them. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Zentraedi Ship 

Kensuke sat drifting in the fighter. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Kensuke looked on the scope and saw 2 ships moving towards him 

"Oh shit." said Kensuke 

"What's the matter." said Kenshin's voice over the comn system 

"I have to craft closing on me." said Kensuke 

"Rick and I won't be there for awhile your going to have to do your best Kenshin out." said Kenshin 

Great he was on his own. He knew how to use the weapons and all that but he was scared. The @ power armors came flying towards Kensuke. They opened fire just as Kensuke powered up the engines and moved out of the way. The 2 Zentraedi got in behind and fired at him Kensuke bobbed an weaved he avoided all of their fire. But how was he going to get them off his tail. Then Kensuke got an idea it was time he used the transformation powers of the fighter. Kensuke began to climb and to do a 180. As he did that he hit the switch which changed him into Batroid mode. He got a lock on the targets and fired on them. The 2 power armors exploded. "Wo ho!" shouted Kensuke 

"That was some fancy flying. some of the pilots on our ship cant; even do that." said Kenshin 

"Great job." 

"Valhalla what is the status of the Zentraedi craft? asked Kenshin 

"They are waiting just outside our long range weapons range. They appear to be waiting to see what you will do." 

"Well let's give them an answer!" shouted Rick 

"Rick Kensuke listen we are going in and we are going in hot. We are to strafe everything on that ship use guns missiles everything. I'll take point Kensuke and Rick follow me in." 

"Yes sir." said both of them in unison 

The 3 VF-19 went to maximum acceleration. The Zentraedi weapons could not get a lock on them. The 3 pulled into position ad let everything they had rip as they strafed the Zentraedi ship. Soon the 100 hundred Zentraedi fighter flew towards there home ship. Since all of the launch bay had been damaged in the strafing run. The 100 fighters then were hit by the Valhalla-3's main canon and vaporized. 

"Excellent Job, Rick and Kensuke move to the rendezvous point and await the refueling shuttles. Once you are refueled you r next mission is to escort Our chief Science officer. Akira Tenaba to the surface. And Mr. Kensuke our ranks have been thinned and your flying impressed me therefore I am offering you a temporary position on this ship until we leave earth space. Do you accept?" asked Norika 

"I do." answerd Kensuke. 

"Very well Kensuke you are hearby given the rank of Flight Officer congratulations. Kenshin you are hearby promoted form the Rank of lieutenant to the rank of Captain you are now in charge of the Valhalla's fighter squadrons. Rick you are hearby promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander. Good Job all of you see you later." said Norika 

The 3 fighters sped off in the direction of the moon -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv HQ 

Kenshin. Rick and Kensuke in the control center of Nerv while Doctors Akagi and Akira worked on the Eva AT-Field problem. Then Shinji walked on to the bridge. 

"Kensuke you fly one of those fighters now." said Shinji 

"Yeah I do I also have a rank flight officer Kensuke. Let me introduce you to my CO's. Captain Kenshin Ichijo and Lieutenant Commander Rick Sterling" said Kensuke 

"Thanks for saving me, Asuka and Rei before we owe you that." said Shinji 

"It was our pleasure." said Kenshin 

Suddenly an alarm sounded. 

"Magi have detected something." said Shigeru 

"It's confirmed blood type blue it's the next Angel." 

"Prepare Evas for launch." said Ikari 

Shinji ran to get into his Eva and Kensuke, Kenshin and Rick ran to get into there fighters they had promised there help now they would make good on it. 

To Be continued....... -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well it's done. I don't have much to say hope you all enjoyed the latest part of A Wish Come True till next time later. 


End file.
